Loric Chest
The Loric Chest '''is chest that is given to each Loric Garde at birth to be used by his or her Cêpan when the Garde is coming into his or her Legacies. It is explained that the contents of the chest is the Garde's Inheritance. It is described as being the size of a microwave oven, it's almost perfectly square, and is a foot and a half wide by a foot and a half long. There is a padlock on the front of the chest, with no visible keyhole. The lock is protected with a Loric Charm, that makes the chest impervious to damage. Only a Garde and their Cêpan can open their Loric Chest. It can only be opened when they are together, and only after the Garde's first Legacy has appeared. By each of them placing their palm on one side of the lock, and interlocking their fingers, the chest opens. If the Garde's Cêpan were to die, the Garde would be able to open it without their Cêpan. The contents in the Loric Chest differ from Garde to Garde. Contents of One's Chest Contents of Two's Chest Contents of Three's Chest Contents of Four's Chest There are many other items in Four's chest but their function/purpose remains unknown. Loric Crystal A 6 inch long, 2 inch thick, perfectly smooth and oblong crystal. It is described as being clear on the outside, with a cloudy center. Henri uses it in I Am Number Four to spread John's fire resistance from Lumen throughout his whole body. Healing Stone Described as being a dark flat rock. It has the ability of healing a Loric or Human but only if the injury was done with the intent to harm or kill. The pain of healing is double that of the original pain caused by whatever has happened. The Healing Stone must be used right away, or it won't heal the injury. Loric Salt Described as small round stones. The Loric Salt slows and numbs the effects of the Mogadorian weapons. It grants a short burst of energy, that doesn't last long. Bag of Stones These stones are thrown in the air then take the form of what the planets look like in the Lorien solar system at that moment. When either a Loric softly blows on the stone representing Lorien, or when Four shines his Lumen on it, the Stone will then show how Lorien looked before the attack. Dagger A dagger that is about 4 inches long and has a blade made of a material like diamond. It will mold to Four's hand and wrist like the Mogadorian's gun do to their user. Xitharis Described as being a pale, yellow, oval shaped stone with a surface that is waxy and smooth. Made out of a mineral that comes from the first moon around Lorien, it has the ability to temporarily transfer Legacies between members of the Garde. Crystal Ball A perfectly round ball, the size of a ping pong ball. It is not confirmed what function this has but it is assumed that it is a tracking beacon, which allowed the Mogadorians to track them via Six's chest. When both Number Six and Number Four pick the ball up, they get a sensation of pinpricks against their palms and a bad feeling within. Four describes the feeling as his stomach compressing and acid crawling up his throat. Contents of Five's Chest Contents of Six's Chest The contents of Six's chest has not been discovered since it is presumed it was stolen by the Mogadorians. Contents of Seven's Chest Dark Gloves Dark Glasses The glasses allow the user to see this before they happen. They are first used by Ella who sees a rocket speeding towards them, which doesn't seem to be there at first but soon comes into view. Tree Branch As Marina holds this branch out of the window she feels a slight magnetic force. This tree branch also has the power to control trees. it can bend them and move them around at her will. Crystal Compass This item has a glass lens and a floating needle, not dissimilar from a compass. As Marina holds this in her hands it begins to glow and grow hotter, however she drops it and it loses its glow, becoming a faint blue colour. It is a tracking device that uses a Macrocosm to give a location, it glows when Macrocosm is in orbit. Crayton speculates that the Mogadorians have stolen one and can use it to track Marina. Contents of Eights Chest Many of these contents uses are unkown so far.There are also various rocks in his chest that are also in Marinas. Glass Ring-? Curved Antler-? Black Cloth- shimmers blue and red at eights touch '''Duplicator- This peice of gold is the length of a pencil. You hold it above your head, then snap you wrist. It then expands out and down. (like a scroll) you then let go, and go behind it. You do something and (in eights case) teleport somewhere else, and a duplicate of you is still behind the door doing what you were doing. Green Crystal-? Contents of Nine's Chest Pipe-Staff Initially the pipe-staff looks like a plain silver piece of pipe but when used by Nine, it extends and is used as a weapon. Four describes it as expanding violently to become over six foot long and glowing red. Red Rock The red rock is placed between the knuckles and when the fist is aimed, produces an x-ray allowing vision through objects, most commonly walls and doors. Nine passes the rock to Sam so that he could check the mogadorian prison cells for his father. The Rock was left behind in the Mogadorian mountain base along with Sam. Green Stones Nine throws a strand of green stones at a flock of transparent birds with razor sharp teeth. The stones form a black hole which suck the birds in. Using his telekinesis he then moves the stones towards oncoming Piken which spin and release the birds into the Piken's faces. Category:Loric